


Five Things He Learned About Her

by Egg24



Series: Late Nights in the Library [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: I think I'm trying to make up for accidentally deleting that fanfiction, I'm really sorry about that!On another note, fun fact about me, I share a last name with one of the characters in this AU, guess which one!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm trying to make up for accidentally deleting that fanfiction, I'm really sorry about that!  
> On another note, fun fact about me, I share a last name with one of the characters in this AU, guess which one!

_1\. She hates being scared_

 

'Maria just left' all it took was three words and he was out the door and on the way to her place, when he entered her dorm he could hear her in the kitchen. She had her headphones in and her back was turned to him, his lips curled into a wicked grin as he snuck up on her.

 

"Hey there doll," just as the last syllable came out of his mouth, she turned around and punched him square in the nose.

 

"What the fuck Thomas!" Angie exclaimed ripping her headphones out of her ears.

 

"What the fuck Thomas? Chill out Rocky, you're the one who broke my nose!" he groaned grabbing paper towels to clean up the rush of blood that was pouring out of his nose.

 

"Oh you're being a big baby," she scoffed setting her phone on the counter.

 

"Seriously? You just punched me in the nose!" 

 

"Stop bitching and let me see it," she sat him in a stool and took the paper towel off of his nose, her fingers brushed over it lightly making him wince, "It's not broken, but you might have one hell of a bruise," some laughter crept into her voice as she placed the paper towel back on his nose.

 

"You think this is funny?"

 

"A little,"

 

"That's great," he scoffed standing from the stool and trying to head for the door.

 

"I know what'll make you feel better," she said in a singsongy voice as she headed in the direction of the bedroom.

 

Thomas as always was right on her heels.

_2\. She can draw_

 

They were sprawled across his bed, her head near the end and him leaning up against the headboard, he was studying, he thought she was. He was engrossed in his book when he noticed what she was doing, she would glance up at him scribble for a while then back up at him again.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked

 

"Nothing hold still," she was biting her lip in concentration.

 

"Angie, stop staring at me," he covered his eyes with one hand.

 

"Just go back to what you were doing I'm almost done," he rolled his eyes and pretended to read again, but it was really hard with her staring at him so intently minutes passed before she put her pencil down, "okay I'm done.'

 

"Let me see what you were doing," he tried picking up the pad of paper.

 

"No," she scoffed trying to snatch it back from him, but he held it out of reach making her fall over his lap.

 

It was a simple sketch, of him intently looking at a book, it looked...great.

 

"Wow,"

 

"Stop making fun of me I know it sucks!" she slammed the sketch pad shut taking it away.

 

"No babygirl, it's great, you're really talented,"

 

"Whatever,"

 

"I'm giving you a compliment, now cut it out or else you'll get a spanking," that silenced her quickly, but she still pouted her lip and shoved her sketch book in her bag.

 

He isn't sure if she ever noticed he went back later and took it out of her bag.

_3\. She has a temper_

 

"Then that fucking dick told me I was being emotional because I was on my period! He's such a fucking asshole!" If Thomas was being completely honest, he had barely any idea who or what she was talking about.

 

"Wait are you?" he chuckled but was then silenced by a glare.

 

"No I'm not but since you also want to be an asshole, you can forget having an orgasm tonight," she threw his jacket at him trying to shove him out the door.

 

"Baby, I'm kidding, what that guy did was a dick move, but nothing to get worked up over, forget about that guy," he started kissing up her neck making her melt in his hands

 

"Bedroom, now,"

 

 

_4\. She loves animals_

 

"Angie what the hell is this?" when he'd given her a key to his apartment, he didn't expect to come home to a guilty looking Angie with a tiny bundle of gray fur in her hands.

 

"Not a stray kitten..." she said sweetly batting her eyelashes at him.

 

"Well I can see that, but what is it doing here?" he crossed his arms looking at her sternly.

 

"Well considering I live in the dorms, I can't keep her so..." she held the kitten out to him.

 

"No, I'm not keeping her, you need to take her to a shelter," he commanded, she gasped as if he told her to go shoot it in the backyard.

 

"I'm not taking her to a shelter, those places are awful!" her eyebrows scrunched together.

 

"Well I'm not keeping her!"

 

"Pretty please Tommie," Angie pouted her lips and looked up at him through her lashes, god her big brown eyes made him weak, he sighed rubbing his eyes.

 

"You're cleaning the litter box."

 

 

 

_5\. She's a loving big sister_

 

Right in the middle of a heated makeout session, Angie's phone rang.

 

"No, get it later," he mumbled kissing her neck

 

"It's my sister, I have to get it," she pushed him away answering the phone, "Hey Pegs...no I'm not doing anything I can talk," he glared at her playfully smacking her leg earning him the middle finger.

 

It felt like eternity she talked to her sister, it was one of the few times he saw her crack a genuine smile, the kind that made her eyes crinkle on the sides.

 

"Alright, I love you Pegs...give 'Liza a hug for me, talk to you soon," she hung up the phone and looked at him, smiling lazily at her, "What are you staring at Jefferson?" she asked rolling her eyes.

 

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know when I find out Schuyler"

 

"Fuck you,"

 

"You already did babygirl, daddy needs a break,"

 

He didn't even care that that one earned him a slap to the back of the head.


End file.
